shylmiridfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Desert Wind
Desert Wind Speed and mobility are the hallmarks of the Desert Wind discipline. Desert Wind maneuvers often involve blinding flurries of blows, quick charges, and agile footwork. Some maneuvers from this school, however, draw power from the supernatural essence of the desert and allow an adept practitioner to scour his foes with fire. Accès Automatique: Rogue, Barbarian, Ranger Pré-requis: Tumble 4 Rank, Dexterity 14+ Compétence: Tumble Armes: scimitar, light mace, light pick, falchion, and spear. Prouesses Niveau 1 *Blistering Flourish Strike : ... *Burning Blade Boost : ... *Distracting Ember Boost : ... *Flame Blessing Stance : ... *Oasis Shade Stance Stance : ... *Sand Spray Counter : ... *Wind Stride Boost : ... Prouesses Niveau 2 Burning Brand Desert Wind (Boost) Fire Level: Swordsage 2 Initiation Action: 1 swift action Range: Personal Target: You Duration: End of turn When you initiate this maneuver, your weapon turns into a burning brand for the rest of your turn. The brand increases your reach by 5 feet, and your melee attacks made with the brand have their normal damage converted into fire damage. You still gain all the normal benefits from a high Strength score, feats, etc. that increase your melee damage. This maneuver is a supernatural ability. Fire Riposte Desert Wind (Counter) Fire Level: Swordsage 2 Prereqs: One Desert Wind maneuver Initiation Action: 1 immediate action Range: Personal Target: You Duration: Instantaneous When a creature successfully strikes you with a melee or natural weapon, you can use this maneuver to give yourself the ability to make an immediate melee touch attack. If your attack hits, the target takes 4d6 fire damage. This maneuver is a supernatural ability. Flashing Sun Desert Wind (Strike) Level: Swordsage 2 Prereqs: One Desert Wind maneuver Initiation Action: 1 full-round action Range: Personal Target: You Flashing sun allows you to make an additional melee attack during this round. As part of this maneuver, you take a full attack action and make your normal melee attacks. However, you can make one additional attack this round at your highest attack bonus. All the attacks you make this round, including the extra attack granted by this maneuver, are made with a -2 penalty. Hatchling's Flame Desert Wind (Strike) Fire Level: Swordsage 2 Prereqs: One Desert WInd maneuver Initiation Action: 1 standard action Range: 30 ft. Area: Cone Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Reflex half The Desert Wind discipline teaches its students how to unleash their ki as burning energy. This maneuver allows you to create a wave of fire that sweeps over your enemies. When you initiate this maneuver, you blast forth a cone of flame that deals 2d6 fire damage. This maneuver is a supernatural ability. Prouesses Niveau 3 Death Mark Desert Wind (Strike) Fire Level: Swordsage 3 Initiation Action: 1 standard action Range: Melee attack Target: One creature Area: Variable spread; see text Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Reflex half; see text When you use this strike, you channel overwhelming fiery energy into the body of your foe. In addition to dealing normal melee damage with your attack, you cause fire to erupt from your enemy's body in a spread. The radius of the spread is determined by the size of the target creature, as indicated in the table below. All creatures in the area (including the enemy), take 6d6 fire damage (Reflex DC 13 + Wis mod for half damage). This radius is centered on the creature's position. You have immunity to the fire damage from your own death mark. This maneuver is a supernatural ability. Size Spread Radius Small- 5 feet Medium 10 feet Large 20 feet Huge 30 feet Gargantuan 40 feet Colossal 50 feet Fan the Flames Desert Wind (Strike) Fire Level: Swordsage 3 Prereqs: One Desert Wind maneuver Initiation Action: 1 standard action Range: 30 ft. Target: One creature A skilled Desert Wind adept can gather flame within his weapon and hurl it through the air. When you initiate this maneuver, you launch a fist-sized ball of white-hot fire at a single opponent. If you succeed at a ranged touch attack against the opponent, he or she suffers 6d6 fire damage. This maneuver is a supernatural ability. Zephyr Dance Desert Wind (Counter) Level: Swordsage 3 Prereqs: One Desert Wind maneuver Initiation Action: 1 immediate action Range: Personal Target: You Duration: Instantaneous; see text You gain a +4 dodge bonus to AC against a single attack. You can choose to use this maneuver after an opponent resolves his attack but before he determines damage. Catégorie:Discipline